


play it safe but we ready

by merenwen (ayebydan)



Series: 15 kisses [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 07:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11755380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayebydan/pseuds/merenwen
Summary: SmackdownLive insists matches are better when called in the ring and accuse Sami and Kevin of being predictable. This sets them on a streak of anger determined to prove everyone wrong, a streak that pushes them closer together than they have been in years.





	play it safe but we ready

There are many things that Sami and Kevin disagree on but one thing they _do_ agree on is having your match ready and flawless before the ring. Having some things to change is one thing but things are just safer if you have a plan. Or they think so. When they are accused of being 'boring' and 'predictable' by agreeing beforehand they both erupt in Hunter's office. Mid rant they meet each other's eyes and realise they are agreeing and it feels _weird_.

"I still hate you." Kevin grunts as the door shuts behind them. "Next time we wrestle though? It has to be locked _down_. Planned. Nothing they can question. Prove this shit is safer and fucking works. I want...I want to do our thing. I'll text or...something."

"Sure." Sami murmurs. He has nothing to add but has to say something. Still, it feels weird. Agreeing. Being on Kev's side. 

*

_Unusual shit frm 10 yrs ago. Kick me face. Fake finish. I'll slap, bomb, done k?_

Sami stares at the screen and feels dizzy. _K_.

It is not ok. It is far from anywhere near _okay_. Working with Kevin makes Sami's skin crawl and he is has been trying to work out if that is a good or bad thing since the music hit at NXT. 

*

_Fuck time limit. 7 mts my ass. We go 10_

It feels like how they used to be. How they used to rebel. How they got _noticed_. More than that it is _who_ they used to be. He feels out of his own skin until he takes his phone out and open and closes the app several times. 

_You gonna take my ddt round ropes?_

It only takes a few minutes for Kevin to come back. It feels like eons. 

_Ofc. Idiot_.

*

When Sami turns up at the arena he is sweating although he's been in an air-conditioned bus. It is hard to move past. To think. He wants to talk to Kevin while at the same time doesn't want to even wrestle him at all. Laughs seems to splinter his skull. It doesn't feel right. 

It was never supposed to be like this. They have a fragile alliance that can shatter at any moment and it is more stressful than knowing Kevin just hated his guts and would punch him as soon as they made eye contact. That was easy. Predictable. _Safe_. 

So, basically their whole current fucking problem. 

*

They go ten and a half minutes. Kevin takes the DDT. And the moonsault off the barrier. Sami takes a suplex on the ring apron and two cannonballs. Everything is hard-hitting and painful and really a lot for a rudimentary Smackdown three weeks from the next paperview but they have a point to prove. 

Or in their own minds they do. Sami is not sure Shane is paying attention or cares. Anyone can run over. They have had so many matches together they could have done that off the cuff. It makes them feel better though. Or at least Sami feels better about the whole thing but it takes him about zero point seven seconds to realise Kevin is still seething. 

"We just did that. Flawless. Effortless. _What we DO_. And in the match before a botched fucking hiptoss could have Shin out for months. But we're boring? Fuck that man. All of em. Sometimes I wonder wh-"

Sami's hand is over Kevin's mouth in an instant. The way Kevin's pupil's dilate is the clue to the fact that he's also pushed him into the wall. "Shut. The. Fuck. Up."

He grabs Kevin by the wrist and hauls him down the corridor, muttering all the way in that way he does that makes Kevin roll his eyes. Or it used to. 

"Sami. Stop. What are you doing?"

"What am I doing? What are you doing? Kevin we worked for years for this!" Sami snaps as soon as they are secluded behind production crates and darkness. "You can't go around saying things like that. Even if you believe it."

"I know you're not about to say some crap about money. You're too good for that." Kevin snorts before hauling himself up onto a production crate and huffing. Sami sets his jaw and glowers at him. 

"You know how it was. And it wasn't exactly perfect." 

"Whatever. I'm still pissed."

"So be pissed. Just in your own space away from walls with ears." Sami mutters, glancing around to make doubly sure that they are still alone. Kevin clicks his heels together and then bounces them off the side of the crate. That is the moment that he seems to register that they are alone in a dark alcove, high on adrenaline and thinking of the past. His cheeks redden and Sami can't look at him. Won't go there. Kevin has already brought up so much.

"I'm gonna...go."

"Yeah."

*

 _Agree tho_.

Sami stares at the screen for a long time before sending off his _yes_. He knows Kevin already knows that and is unsure of what the point of this is. He knows another text will come and isn't surprised to see one when he gets up the following morning. 

_Our hatred used to be fake_.

Sami doesn't answer that one for hours. He knows that will utterly infuriate Kevin and that is why he does it, partly. The other part is he has no idea what to say. Kevin already knows he agrees. That is not why he send the message. The other possibilities are unsettling and he doesn't want to deal with any of it. Not now. 

*

 _Answer me, you tool_.

Sami scoffs and throws his phone to the side to concentrate on his laptop. Kevin knows him too well though because he's hardly finished adjusting everything for comfort when the same message pops up on facebook messages. He stares at the TV for a few seconds and thinks about his answer.

 _Yeah, well you changed that didn't you? The past is over Kev. We'll plan our matches. They don't need to know. Leave it._.

Satisfied Sami begins searching Netflix for something new to watch and forgets about Kevin. Or tries to. 

*

Kevin knocks rapidly at the door while glancing up and down the hall. Too many fucking people like Sami so he is sure his presence will spread like wildfire if anyone actually notices that he is here. Not that he cares but Sami cares. He doesn't want to care about that because he does. Fucking _hell_.

The door opens and Kevin smirks at the wide brown eyes as he shoves roughly past. Whatever Sami was about to say, nonsense no doubt, is stopped in its tracks when Kevin turns on his heel and uses Sami's body weight to slam the door shut behind them. For a second they simply stand there. Kevin's hands are somewhere near Sami's hips. Sami's are under the slight bulge of Kevin's pecs in alarmed shock. 

"I hate working with you." Kevin states harshly before crushing his lips to Sami's. Some things change. Sometimes chance can't be fought, even if they fight forever.


End file.
